Dumbclan
by Robincall22
Summary: Really dumb cats doing really dumb things.
1. Chapter 1

Alligiances

Dumbclan

Leader- Giantstar a brown tabby tom with green eyes, has seven lives left

Deputy- Gangstahood a strong black tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Healingskills a long furred silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Warriors- Stupidhead dark gray tom with amber eyes

Dumbofur tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Jumbopelt tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, Dumbofur's sister

Littlewhiskers long furred white she-cat with green eyes and short whiskers

* * *

Fuzzyfluff super crazy furred cream colored tom with orange eyes

Fluffballfur best hunter in the clan, a long furred calico she-cat with amber eyes

Mittenpool a brown tabby she-cat with ginger spots and green eyes, Fluffballfur's sister

Elders- Greatbelly a really fat ginger she-cat

 **Authors note: I do not own warriors. This is a story about a really stupid clan of warriors. If you want your oc's in my story, please review! I will update my Tigerstar story soon, I promise! And this story will be updated somewhat often. Hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was an early new-leaf day in Dumbclan camp, and Giantstar was watching over his clan. Littlewhiskers walked up to him and flicked her tail over his ear.

Mousebrain," she said. "What are you doing here? You should be helping to prepare the nursery!"

"Why?" asked Giantstar. "No one's pregnant, are they?"

"I am! Haven't you noticed? Giantstar, I'm expecting your kits!'' Littlewhiskers was very disappointed, she knew that she was one of the smartest cats in the clan, which wasn't saying much, but she was sure at this moment that Giantstar was the dumbest. Every cat in the clan but him had noticed she was pregnant! Littlewhiskers decided at that moment that Giantstar would be too busy being leader to help raise their kits with her. But just then, Giantstar surprised her.

"I will help you raise these kits. Every cat needs a father. Mine neglected me, and I know better than any cat what it's like to not have someone to look up to. When will they arrive? What should we call them?"

"Thank you! I was thinking Yellowkit, Orangekit, Leafkit, and Onekit, after the great Windclan leader, Onestar," she suggested. "They're due in about half a moon."

"That's great! I can't wait," Giantstar purred.

About half a moon later, Littlewhiskers had her kit. Only one. Giantstar stood in the nursery thoughtfully. "You know," he proudly stated. " I think I have a solution to this. Rather than thinking of a new name, why don't we just take the first letter of each name we came up with? Yolokit. It's a name as beautiful as our son."

Their son, Yolokit, was an orange tabby, with eyes as blue as the sky. They were so pale that one could almost see through them. Yolokit was a very special little cat indeed.

STILL ACCEPTING OC'S. IF YOU HAVE ONE EITHER PM ME OR PUT IT IN THE REVIEWS. I DON'T OWN WARRIORS. YOLOKIT GOES TO DUSKCLAW.


	3. Chapter 3

Yolokit woke up to an empty den. _Where's my mother?_ he thought. He looked outside the den and saw Gangstahood disappearing into Giantstar's den. Fluffballfur and Mittenpool were talking and glancing at the apprentices den. Yolokit knew they didn't have any apprentices in Dumbclan, so what was in the apprentices den? Giantstar exited his den with Gangstahood following him. He walked toward the apprentices den.

"Granite! Bring your mate and kit out here!" Giantstar ordered. A tom slid out of the den, with a she-cat and a kit following behind. The kit looked obout his age, three moons. The tom bowed his head and spoke to Giantstar.

"We were kittypets, but our housefolk no longer had any time for us, so we have come to ask you if we may join Dumbclan. If you accept us, we will take whatever stupid name you wish us to have, I promise."

Just then, the kit asked "Daddy, what are we doing here?" and then tripped over his own paw. His father, Granite, turned to answer him and tripped over him. The she-cat raced over to them quickly and with grace to make sure they were alright. Giantstar watched with a look of thoughtful amusement on his face.

"Very well," he said. "You may join Dumbclan. You shall be given warrior names," he continued, nodding to the full grown cats. "but you shall still train as apprentices. Tripfall, your mentor will be Dumbofur. Gracefuldash, your mentor shall be Jumbopelt. And you shall be known as Clumsykit, until you receive your apprentice name. You will get along well with my son, Yolokit."

Yolokit was so exited! He finally had a denmate to play with! He couldn't wait to meet him!


	4. Chapter 4

Probably won't update for a few days at least. A sixth grade teacher at my school died this afternoon and I was kind of close to her. She had a husband, Joel Jolink, and two sons, Luke and Drew. Thanks to all my readers for your understanding, and I'll update ASAP. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

I've run out of ideas for Dumbclan to do! If anyone has any ideas that incorporates Treebranch, Mariofoot, and Dorkfur into the story for the first time, PM me and, if I like it, I'll put it in! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so I've had no suggestions, except from DestinyClan. I like that so many people like my story, but I need ideas. I want enough ideas for a few chapters! If you have any, either put it in the reviews, or PM me! Please! And can you please read my story, Alaska's Mistake? Even if you haven't read Looking for Alaska, you don't really need to know anything about the book. It has a more serious topic, not a too adult topic, and there is no death, but the topic is cutting. I wrote it for my friend, who cut her arm once last year. If you could read it and review, it would mean a lot to me, please.


	7. Chapter 7

Yolokit and Clumsykit stared in slight horror at the sight before them. Gracefuldash had just given birth to three kits, Mariokit, Stupidkit, and Dorkkit. They were slimy and gross, but as Healingskills, Gracefuldash, and Tripfall licked them clean, they got fluffy, soft fur encasing their little bodies. They were cute now.

Just then, Giantstar called from out in the clearing. "Let all cats that aren't kits or Queens that just gave birth gather out here."

Clumsykit and Yolokit raced out to the middle of the clearing. Giantstar was looking down at them proudly.

"These kits have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become apprentices. They will study hard under Starclan's noble code. Clumsykit will now be mentored by Stupidhead until the day he receives his warrior name. Stupidhead, you were trained by our former leader, Crackerstar. I trust to train Clumsypaw as well as he taught you."

Stupidhead went forward and touched noses with Clumsypaw. Giantstar continued.

"My son, Yolokit, is also ready to become an apprentice. His mentor shall be Fluffballfur, the greatest hunter in the clan, until the day he receives his warrior name. Fluffballfur, you were trained by Greatbelly, and I trust you to pass down all the skills you learned from her to my son."

Fluffballfur touched noses with Yolopaw, and Giantstar adjourned the clan meeting.

 **Dont worry peoples. I have plenty of ideas of stupid Dumbclan things. They will come in later stories.**


	8. Chapter 8

Guess who's getting a new story out soon? If you guessed me, then you're right! If you guessed someone else, sorry, but you're wrong. It's another Warriors story, and it's called The Flight. It's leafbreeze's idea, I'm just the one writing the story. It's about Bird's Flight, an ancient tribe cat, who was taken by an eagle when she was just a kit. When she wakes up, she's in the Clan forest territories. Windclan takes her in, and their leader is...well, read to find out! I'm just saying right now, it's not Windstar, or her successor, Gorsestar. It's a she-cat from later on, but you won't find her in the Dawn Of The Clans arc...


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the massive lack of updates. My brain has been running out of ideas. This isn't even an actual update. My cat, Starpetal, had two kittens, and I'm wondering what to name them. One is a gray kitten with short fur, and the other one is a gray kitten with short fur and little ginger flecks. I don't know their genders yet, so give names for both genders please. Thanks!


	10. Training

Yolopaw was so excited! He was finally an apprentice! He looked at his mentor, Fluffballfur, and saw her gazing at Stupidhead. She padded over to him and spoke to him for a moment, before they both walked over to the new apprentices and paused, looking down at them.

"Today, we're going to show you around the territory. I hope you will be able to remember a lot today. We're going to learn borders today, and perhaps Fluffballfur will show you a hunting crouch," Stupidhead explained. Yolopaw wondered what the other Clans were like. Moorclan and Stormclan were the Clans that bordered Dumbclan, but there was also Sunclan and Moonclan, across the lake. Yolopaw hoped he would make a new friend at the upcoming Gathering. Or maybe he'd meet a cat today!

"Yolopaw, are you coming, or not? Because if you're not, you can check Greatbelly for ticks!" Fluffballfur's voice dragged him out of his thoughts. With a start, be bounded after the rest of his patrol.

At the Stormclan border, the patrol stopped. Clumsypaw opened his mouth to ask why, but Fluffballfur covered his muzzle with her fluffy tail, giving him a warning glance. Stupidhead raised his nose in the air, his ear twitching. He lowered his head and turned to the apprentices.

"Do you smell that?" he questioned. "That's Stormclan. There's a patrol coming this way right now." His voice sounded tense and strained. Yolopaw wondered why Stupidhead seemed so worried, until five cats pushed their way through the undergrowth on the other side of the border. Aside from one smaller cat, they were all HUGE. The smaller cat must have been an apprentice, but he was still terrifyingly larger than Clumsypaw and Yolopaw.

The lead cat stepped forward. He was a huge gray tabby, with piercing blue eyes. "What's this," he rumbled in a voice so deep, it must be able to shake mountains. "Is Dumbclan trying to steal territory again?"

Fluffballfur snarled, but Stupidhead flicked his tail at her, then said, "we never tried to steal any cat's territory. You must be getting old and imagining things, Shadewhisker. We're merely showing some new apprentices around. You shod really be less hostile. If may provoke a Clan to attack..."

The tom, Shadewhisker, lowered his eyes, disgruntled. "We have an apprentice here who's never been in battle. Dont have me give her a surprise assessment using your two kits."

Stupidhead just rolled his eyes and turned away. "See you at the Gathering, Shadewhisker."

"What was that about?" demanded Clumsypaw after they were deep in the woods, away from the Stormclan border.

Fluffballfur sighed. "At the last Gathering, Stormclan's leader, Darkstar, Shadewhisker's father, accused Dumbclan of trying to steal their territory. We have done no such thing. Yes, we went on their territory to speak with Darkstar, but obviously they decided to use our scent from then to accuse us of land-stealing. Jumbopelt, Dumbofur, Mittenpool, and a few other warriors," Fluffballfur mewed, glancing at Stupidhead at this point of the story. "Went to the border to lay in wait for one of their border patrols. When the patrol came by, they attacked. Which just made it seem more like we were trying to steal their territory. Stormclan and Dumbclan have been at odds since then. Fortunately, the Gathering is tomorrow night, and Giantstar plans to try and fix all this. Hopefully he will. Our Clan is in danger of full on war." Fluffballfur jumped up as soon as she finished her story. She trotted away through the woods, giving no indication of where she was going.

The patrol came to a sandy clearing, where Fluffballfur walked to the center, raised her muzzle, and suddenly leaped, landing on a mouse a few tail-lengths away. She turned and looked at the apprentices. "Now you try," she suggested. Clumsypaw immediately began dashing around the clearing, trying to find prey, but Yolopaw just stared incredulously at his mentor.

"How?" he asked. "You didn't teach me how. You just caught a mouse then told us to do it."

"Yes. You will learn from your mistakes, and learn how to hunt that way. That's how I learned. From my mistakes. And now I'm the best hunter in the Clan."

Yolopaw decided she had a point, and turned back into the woods, inhaling silently, trying to catch a whiff of mouse. He pinpointed a scent, and padded over to where he scented it. He saw a scuffle, then another, closer by. He watched for a moment, figuring out the mouse's path, then gathered his haunches underneath him, and pounced, landing where it would end up going next. He felt a furry mass under his paw, and looked down to see the mouse pinned under his paw. He leaned down, nipping the mouse's neck, making a clean kill. He turned around to see Clumsypaw still dashing about, falling and tripping over his own paws numerous times. Yolopaw purred in amusement, then sauntered over to his mentor, dropping the mouse at her paws.

Fluffballfur gaped in astonishment. Not even she had caught prey her first day. Maybe she was being replaced...

Back in camp, the two new apprentices settled down in their new nests, talking about their long day. At one point, Clumsypaw didn't respond to Yolopaw's question, so he looked over at him, only to find him sound asleep. Yolopaw smiled at the other tom, then laid his head down, quickly drifting off.

The next morning, Yolopaw was awoken by Giantstar's yowl from the center of camp. He stumbled out of his den, only to find Mittenpool and Fuzzyfluff standing next to each other, their tails entwined.

"We would just like to announce that we're expecting kits!" announced Mittenpool. Fluffballfur ran to Mittenpool's side and nuzzled her shoulder. Yolopaw was confused for a moment as to why his mentor was showing such affection, before remembering that Mittenpool and Fluffballfur were sisters. He purred in joy. Their Clan was growing larger and stringer every day.

It had been about two moons since Mittenpool had announced her pregnancy, and Yolopaw and Clumsypaw were sleeping in the apprentices den, hoping that they would finally get to go to the Gathering the next night. A sudden scream shook the camp. Every cat was jolted awake. Healingskills was out of her den in a heartbeat, herbs clutched tightly in her jaws. She crossed the camp, disappearing into the nursery. Fuzzyfluff paced outside, until a bat flew above his head, and he fell over in fear. He was deathly afraid of bats. No one knew why.

"Come on. Let's get back to sleep." Yolopaw nodded in agreement, but another shriek laced the air. Sleep was obviously not an option that night. The sun was peeking over the treetops when Healingskills stumbled out of the nursery, her fur unkempt. But her eyes shone with joy. "Two kits," she called out. "Sunkit and Darkkit! Both little she-kits!" She trailed away to her den, obviously hoping for some rest herself.

Later that day, Giantstar was about to announce who was going to the Gathering. Yolopaw and Clumsypaw had gotten the day off, due to their restless night. But now they were wide awake, standing in front of their leader, both wishing over and over again that they would get to go to the Gathering.

"The cats coming to the Gathering tonight are Gangstahood, Stupidhead, Dumbofur, Jumbopelt, Clumsypaw and Yolopaw. Get something to eat, then meet me by the entrance. Tonight we show the other Clans what we're really made of."

And with that slightly ominous note, Giantstar promptly fell over and rolled to the entrance to wait for the other cats.


	11. Gathering

**I just want to say, don't expect them to do really dumb things in every chapter. They're called Dumbclan because they're not as smart as the other Clans, not because they're idiots. They're not going to go hunting Twoleg monsters, or launching attacks on all the other Clans at once. Are they the kinds of cats to hunt a fox? Yes. Are they the kind of cats to steal every other Clan's kits? Maybe. But are they the kind of cats to jump off a mountain to see if they can fly? Absolutely not. Also, I know that Sunclan and Moonclan exist, even though I named Mittenpool's kits Sunkit and Moonkit. I named them that because that's what I decided to name my two kittens. Moon has already died though...she was torn apart by...a raccoon? A coyote? Her mother? I honestly don't know. But I'll have you know, in this chapter, there will be a name change, to fit in with the warrior name I would have given Moon had she lived. This author's note is getting incredibly long, at least for me it is, and you didn't come hear to hear me talk! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I love to know what you all think of every chapter! Okay, I'm just gonna start the chapter now...**

Yolopaw dashed over to the entrance as soon as he had eaten. He couldn't wait to go to the Gathering! He wondered suddenly if he would meet Lightpaw, a Sunclan apprentice he had heard Tripfall telling Gracefuldash about last moon. Tripfall said that she had started a fight with a couple apprentices from Moonclan, Nightpaw and Eclipsepaw. He hoped that Lightpaw wouldn't be there...he knew he had to represent his Clan, and, being the Clan leader's son, he had to be on his best behavior.

Clumsypaw started running toward him, then tripped and fell right in front of Yolopaw. He bounced right back up. "I hope we get to actually meet Eclipsestar! I heard he's the best leader Sunclan has had in a long time! Ooh, and maybe we'll see that cat from the Stormclan patrol from our first day of being apprentices! Can you remember his name? I don't."

When Clumsypaw paused for breath, Yolopaw added his thoughts. "We're just apprentices. We aren't going to meet another Clan's leader. And Eclipsestar is nowhere near as good a leader as my father. And I think the tom's name was Shadewhisker. And there was the other tom, and the she-cat. Oh, and the apprentice. I hope we meet her." Yolopaw had thought she seemed scared of Shadewhisker. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. But just then, Giantstar signalled that it was time to go. The cats streamed out of the entrance and went to the Gathering place: BroadStumps. There were five large stumps there, clustered fairly close together. Each one was perfect for a leader to sit on. They were high enough so that each leader could look down on the cats while they were giving their news.

However, when the Dumbclan cats made it to the Gathering, Yolopaw stopped and stared in shock. Sitting atop Stormclan's stump, was Shadewhisker. Giantstar leaped up onto his stump and turned to face Shadewhisker. "Shadewhisker! What is going on? Has something happened to Lightningstar? And where's Thundertail? Is everything all right with Stormclan?"

Shadewhiske drew himself to his full height and gazed down at the cats mingling below. "I'll tell you all when the Gathering begins," he grumbled. Yolopaw turned away, looking for Clumsypaw. However, as he took a step forward, he bumped into another cat. A pretty she-cat turned around to facehim. It was the apprentice from Stormclan! She was a pretty gray tabby, with green eyes. The moonlight made her look almost silver.

"Hi," whispered Yolopaw. "What's your name?"

The she-cat snorted. "What's it to you?" she snarled. "The only time I would ever talk to a Dumbclan cat is in battle, to ask them if they have any last words before I kill them."

Yolopaw jerkedhis head up. "Killing is against the warrior code! Are you trying to tell me that Stormclan are murderers as well as mouse-brains?" he hissed.

Her eyes softened. "Of course not. I just don't know which cats I can and can't trust. For instance, I can't trust Shadestar up there."

"Shade _star_?" Yolopaw's head reeled from this new information. His two moons of training had taught him that Lightningstar was the leader of Stormclan, with Thundertail as his deputy. Last heknew, Shadewhisker was just a regular warrior. But obviously not, if he was Shadestar now.

"Hush! The Gathering's about to start. You'll find out in a moment." She paused. "The name's Rainfall, by the way."

She was a warrior?! Well, she was quite large last time he had seen her, two moons ago. Of course she was a warrior by now. He focused on the leaders up front.

"I will go first," announced Shadestar. "Thundertail was killed by a fox half a moon ago. I was then appointed as deputy. The next day, in a patrol to drive the fox away, Lightningstar lost his last life, and I was made leader. Now, we have a new warrior, who proved herself in the battle against the fox in which Lightningstar was killed! Welcome tonight, Rainfall!" The she-cat sitting next to Yolopaw puffed out her chest proudly as the other Clans called her name. Yolopaw still couldn't get over how beautiful Rainfall was.

Eclipsestar stepped forward. "That's all good and well, Shadestar, but why didn't you tell us sooner? No matter though, I suppose. We found out in the end. Sunclan also has good news. There is a warrior keeping guard in our camp tonight, so he couldn't make it, but we would like to welcome Lightclaw to Sunclan!" This time, the cheers were more muted, after last moon's incident, but they were there nonetheless.

The Moonclan leader, Skystar, looked up. His eyes were distant, and his fur was dull and unkempt. He was obviously very old, and on his last life. "Moonclan also has good news to report. We welcome to this Gathering Bluepaw, Silverpaw, Nightfang, and Eclipseheart! Iceflower has moved into the nursery, and Firepetal has had her kits: Flamekit, Redkit, and Yellowkit!" Skystar broke off with a hacking cough. "That is all. Giantstar?"

"Dumbclan has _great_ news. We have two new apprentices here tonight! YYolopaw, my son, and Clumsypaw. We have two new warriors, Tripfall and Gracefuldash. Gracefuldash is in camp with her kits, Mariokit, Stupidkit, and Dorkkit. Mittenpool has also given birth to Fuzzyfluff's kits, Sunkit and Moonkit. Runningstar?"

The Moorclan leader stepped forward. "Birdclaw has given birth to Swiftkit, Mistkit, Rabbitkit, and Foggykit. That is all Moorclan has to report."

The cats lingered amongst themselves a few moments longer, until Shadestar called his cats to return to camp. Tripfall padded up to Yolopaw and sat where Rainfall had been sitting heartbeats before. "Odd," murmered Tripfall. "Shadestar only brought Rainfall, Blizzardpelt, Snowfang, Hailclaw, Windwhisker, Icetail, and Cloudwing. The past two moons, Stormclan's group was much larger. Maybe that…fox…was more dangerous and deadly than the new leader wants to admit..."

Yolopaw tasted the air as Tripfall said fox. None of the Stormclan cats smelled like fox; he had encountered one his second moon of training. They smelled...of illness! The Stormclan cats were dying!

"We need to get them herbs! We can't just let an entire Clan die of illness! And then they'd be in our debt, and we could use that to our advantage! We can help and be helped at the same time! We can't just let them die!" Yolopaw knew that he couldn't just let Rainfall die. He didn't know why he felt this sudden surge of emotion. Just that he couldn't let Rainfall die.

No matter what.


	12. Chapter 12

**Robincall here! I don't have an official chapter yet, but I'll get one up soon, I promise. These are what I have so far of the allegiances of all the Clans. I will update the allegiances every so often, so that you all can stay up to date on the cats in the Clans. Also, I'm considering giving my fans a name. Like Ariana Grande's Arianators, or Taylor Swift's Swifties, or One Direction's Directioners. If you have an idea for what my fans should be called, leave a comment below, and I will pick my favourite three and have you vote from those. I would choose myself, but I would rather let my fans choose for themelves! If you're not a fan, good for you, but if you're not a fan, that might be because this story either takes no effort whatsoever some days, while other times, I don't have enough brain cells to figure out what to write next, or because this isn't my best story. I have two amazing stories in the works, and if you'd like to go check them out, they are called** **The Flight** **and** **Black and White: Darkkit** **, though I may be changing the title to Black and White: Darkpaw, because kits aren't the most attracting thing to make someone decide to read a story. And also because he's not a kit anymore. Anywho, this author's note has gotten really long, so, without further ado, here are the allegiances!**

 **DumbClan**

Leader: Giantstar- a brown tabby tom with green eyes, has seven lives left

Deputy: Gangstahood- a strong black tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Healingskills- a long-furred silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Warriors: Stupidhead- dark gray tom with amber eyes

Dumbofur- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Jumbopelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, Dumbofur's sister

Littlewhiskers- long-furred white she-cat with green eyes and short whiskers

Fuzzyfluff- super crazy-furred cream coloured tom with orange eyes

Fluffballfur- best hunter in the Clan, long-furred calico she-cat with amber eyes

Tripfall- big pale gray tom with large feet and amber eyes

Apprentices: Yolopaw- brown and white splotched tom with pale green eyes

Clumsypaw- white tom with bright green eyes

Queens: Mittenpool- a brown tabby she-cat with ginger spots and green eyes, Fluffballfur's sister, mother to Fuzzyfluff's kits, Sunkit, a dark gray she-kit with ginger spots, and Darkkit, a dark gray she-kit

Gracefuldash- beautiful pure white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Tripfall's kits, Mariokit, a pale gray tabby tom, Stupidkit, a black tom, Dorkkit, dark gray she-kit, and Loudkit, a dark ginger she-kit

Elders: Greatbelly- a really fat ginger she-cat

 **StormClan**

Leader: Shadestar- dark gray tom with dark blue, almost black, eyes

Deputy: Hailclaw- dark gray tom with dark green eyes

Medicine Cat: Cloudwing- white she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors: Blizzardpelt- light gray tom with green eyes

Snowfang- white she-cat with blue eyes

Windwhisker- light gray she-cat with amber eyes

Icetail- white tom with blue eyes

Rainfall- pretty gray tabby with green eyes

 **MoorClan**

Leader: Runningstar- a brown tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy: Windsprinter- a gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Heatherheart- cream-coloured she-cat with green eyes

Warriors: Haretail- dark gray she-cat

Breezewhisker- black tabby she-cat

Grassfur- brown tom

Ryepelt- golden tom

Gorseclaw- brown tabby tom

Queens: Birdclaw- gray tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother of Grassfur's kits, Swiftkit, a brown tabby tom, Mistkit, a gray she-kit, Rabbitkit, a brown tom, and Foggykit, a light gray tom

 **SunClan**

Leader: Eclipsestar- dark gray tom

Deputy: Sunspots- dark ginger she-cat with lighter ginger flecks

Medicine Cat: Yellowheart- sandy coloured she-cat

Warriors: Orangepelt- bright ginger tom

Redfur- bright ginger tom

Goldenheart- golden coloured she-cat

Amberclaw- amber tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Lightclaw- pale ginger tabby tom

Elders: Awesome- pure white she-cat

Barbie Pink- jet black tom **(Two interesting colours I found while searching up colours for these Clan names. So I just had to use these. These two were formerly kittypets. Although…I didn't think Big Foot Feet would work the best for even a kittypet name.)**

 **MoonClan**

Leader: Skystar- dark gray tom

Deputy: Duskheart- dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Dawnfur- pale ginger she-cat

Warriors: Brightsky- a light gray she-cat

Longshadow- a dark gray tom with a lighter underbelly

Small-light- a light gray tabby tom

Nightfang- a dark gray tom

Eclipseheart- a dark silver tabby she-cat

Apprentices: Bluepaw- a silver she-cat with blue tinges

Silverpaw- a silver she-cat

Queens: Iceflower- a pale silver she-cat, expecting Small-light's kits

Firepetal- pale ginger she-cat with smoldering blue eyes, mother of Longshadow's kits, Flamekit, a dark ginger tom, Redkit, a bright ginger she-kit, and Yellowkit, a pale ginger she-kit


End file.
